officialblackmidifandomcom-20200214-history
The Nuker
The Nuker (formerly known as The Destroyer II) was a series of medley mashup black MIDIs made by Emex Dénvîr which were known for their usage of TheSuperMarioBros2’s melodies as well as high note counts. The Nuker series became popular after Carlos S. M. uploaded a video of The Nuker 1.9.3, the last and final release of The Nuker 1. It was superseded by The Nuker 2 and The Nuker 3. Dénvîr originally finished the Nuker series with the release of The Nuker 3 F3 on the 13th of October, 2016. The series was put on indefinite hiatus since the third one was finished, with future attention being put towards the "Tsar Bomb," a MIDI series of similar intent. In early 2018, Emex teamed up with Eddywaltz to create a new Nuker, but it has not yet been finished. Despite the popularity of the series among the Black MIDI fanbase, also it has been the object of controversy and criticism due to its composition of silent notes as well as the usage of other blackers' phrases / melodies. The Nuker 1 The Nuker, which was originally called “The Destroyer II,” but was changed due to TheSuperMarioBros2’s request, was the first installment in the Nuker series. The first version was made in December 2015 as the Destroyer II 1.0.0, but it was never released and the series never saw light until 1.4 in late December 2015 with the latest version being 1.9.3 released around March 2016 with +26 Million notes. All Nuker 1 MIDIs were made by Emex himself, with nobody assisting him with the development. The Nuker 2 The Nuker 2 was the second installment of the Nuker series made by Emex, Alexander Verevkin, and Tikronix. Development began around March 2016 and finished 2 months later. It initially had a goal of about 50 million notes, but actually reached 100 million. The latest version of the second Nuker MIDI is F1, released around May 2016 with over 142 million notes. It was also the first version to be made by more than 1 person and the first version aimed at high note counts. It was likely because of this that the criticism of the series began. The Nuker 3 The Nuker 3, originally called “The Supernova,” was the third and installment of The Nuker series. Development started July 2016, had a goal of 300 million notes and was developed by the XERO MIDI Team until F1, when XERO MIDI got dissolved. The Nuker 3's development was the longest of all of the Nuker series' installments and was cancelled multiple times during its development due to some issues initially. The Nuker 3 reached its final stage in September 2016, but failed to reach the main 300 million note goal. F2 was released later but was a failure. Finally, in October, F3 got released and the note count surpassed the main 300 million goal, turning the version into a 500+ million note MIDI. TN3 F1 and later releases became known as the largest MIDI exported with FL Studio. The Nuker 4 Later, although The Nuker 3 was the final MIDI on The Nuker, Emex and Eddywaltz decided to start on a new project, The Nuker 4. This was a new era of the "team". Emex wanted to work with people he trusted more in this project, so currently, the creators of this MIDI are Emex and Eddywaltz. The vibe of The Nuker 4 is a lot more musical than The Nuker 3, and currently it has been on Update 26 for a long bit now. Emex and Eddywaltz are still working on it, though...? Well, Emex has lost intrest in Black MIDIs recently, he says. Eddywaltz says about working on the song: "It's going okay c:". Eddy still responds to comments on this video regularly. Reception and Criticism Earlier versions of The Nuker (1.4-1.6?) were received relatively positively by the Black MIDI fanbase, but later, Emex decided to shift and go to extreme note counts starting with The Nuker 1.7 and continued until the last version of The Nuker 3. The Nuker series maintains a positive/mixed reception among the fanbase and a mixed reception on the BMT. The Nuker series was heavily criticized due to its high/extreme spam to melody ratio, the unoriginality of most of the melodies used (particularly its high usage of TSMB2 melodies on the series), also The Nuker and The Nuker 2 got criticized as well for containing stolen art from other MIDIs, part of the fanbase criticized The Nuker series for begin really private and very hard to get the MIDI. Some high ranked BMT members such as TheSuperMarioBros2, Thomass and KaleidonKep99 were detractors of The Nuker series. Category:Non Touhou Black MIDIs Category:Black MIDI Mashups